


Calm Down, Jonestown!

by CelestialBound



Series: Necrophiliac Desires [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Child Murder, Eye Gouging, Intestines, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Organs, Rape, Skull Fucking, Violence, animal death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: Daniel finds a new way of calming himself down after another successful mass murder.





	Calm Down, Jonestown!

The summer air was warm and sultry, like stepping into a sauna that felt like it had wrapped yourself up in a thin layer of water. Daniel gripped and ungripped his fists, feeling the stickiness that coated his hands. Sweat and dirt also greased his palms from gripping onto a shovel and stabbing it into the ground all day, just like the bodies he had stabbed over and over, trying to get them to stop making so much noise. Eventually it got so irritating he started slitting throats so they gurgled through blood instead of creating those high-pitched screams that the children made due to their prepubescent voices. Thankfully they didn’t run, not like the counselor who he had met that morning. No, they were cleansed enough to stay put, but nothing could help their screams when the dagger stabbed through their skin. 

 

The sounds from the children did nothing for Daniel, but when the tall, emerald eyed man with auburn red hair mimicked the same screams… God, he couldn’t wait to find him and make him scream some more. It reminded him of a rough porno that he could delve himself into when he terrified the other man. The kindhearted and absolutely  _ oblivious  _ man who had struck a nerve with Daniel at first. Daniel was awestruck by the other male’s idiotic optimism that was purely natural, unlike his own infectious facade that he used to sweep in others into his veil of false security. When David wouldn’t succumb to his mass suicide attempt, it left a frustration that made him lose his cool. That’s when he forced the kids to go on without the redhead, letting them drink the poisonous concoction and watched them squirm and scream. The noise was overstimulating so he had to speed up the process by using his knife on them. It wasn’t supposed to be such a slow death for any of them but the rat poison must have been off-brand. After all, he wasn’t  _ that  _ heartless. 

 

To get rid of the evidence he chose to bury them, or at least that’s what he thought of doing at first. Midst the digging he remembered he could just burn the bodies and then throw the remains in the lake. The smoke would be a problem if anyone got curious though, so he set the shovel aside and would wait to burn the bodies when he was absolutely sure he was ready to leave. 

 

The blonde washed off his hands under the hose right outside one of the campground buildings and picked the shovel back up. He thought about where David must be hiding. David ran from him and he had no choice but to play along with their game of hide and seek. He started to run out into the woods and called out to the redhead, and listened intently to any footsteps, heavy breathing, or squeaks of pain. Eventually he found his tired prey in a shadowed area of the forest surrounded by trees with thick, dark stumps and small green leaves that scattered around them. David’s emeralds had opened up at the sight of the blonde, glossed with fear and a sliver of hope that wasn’t meant to last. 

 

“There you are!” Daniel gleamed. “You’re not that great at this game. You think you’d be a lot better at this, being out in nature all of the time unlike me. But I guess I’ve just had a lot more practice in finding things, and you lack in hiding.”

 

David tried standing up to run but was knocked on the side of the head with the shovel. A yell of pain hit Daniel’s ears and he hummed in with a pleasant satisfaction.

 

He stood above the redhead, ditching the shovel and gripping one of his shaky wrists, “Let’s make a deal. I’ll let you live if you do as I tell you. You’ll come with me and I’ll keep you locked up in a basement for the rest of your life. It’s either that, or death. And trust me, love, it won’t be a pleasant one.”

 

It was a sensical offer to the blonde, after all he couldn’t just let David go free. David would go ahead and tell the authorities and cry about how much a psychopath he was. That would land himself a couple years in jail, and many attempted escapes until one finally worked. It’d take quite a while to get out with a crime like this. Those pigs would make sure he didn’t get out easily at all. That’s why he had to rid of the evidence.

 

Of course, the redhead shook his head and defied Daniel’s grip that had tightened. He kicked and screamed against the blonde’s advances, causing an outburst from Daniel directly. The blonde kicked him against one of the trees and tried getting a firm hold of his hands which were moving about erratically. 

 

“Shhhh...” Daniel tried to soothe him, finally getting a firm hold on the redhead’s wrists with one hand and pinning them above his head.

 

“Get off! Let go!” David yelled back, but was quickly silenced by Daniel’s lips on his own.

 

David seemed to ease as the kiss was forced upon him, causing the blonde to let go, pushing into his mouth deeper and forcing a tongue inside. Daniel moaned as he tasted the spearmint that coated the inside of the counselor’s mouth. David tried pushing him off again, finding himself stuck in place by the murderous cultist. When a hand moved its way down his pants however, he clawed at Daniel’s chest which ripped one of the pockets off, leaving a few small scratches that quickly bled. The cultist didn’t move off of him but instead kneed him in the stomach, crippling the redhead till he was on the ground holding onto his stomach. Daniel took a handful of the red hair and pulled his face upwards as water started to flow from the green oceans in his skull.

 

“Woah there.” Daniel said with a smile that grew into a toothy grin, “Calm down, Jonestown.”

 

“Daniel don’t do this. You’ve done enough already.”

 

He shushed the crying male once more, “Shhh… It’ll be okay. It won’t last long.”

 

“I don’t want to die! There’s so much I haven’t done! A-and the kids! They were so young… Oh gosh I can’t believe they’re gone... Please Daniel! Don’t kill me! Don’t--” He was too distracted by his own words to realize that Daniel had unzipped his jeans and held a girthy, long cock in front of his face. 

 

He immediately went silent as a mix of disgust, disbelief, and confusion struck him, then when he caught on to what Daniel was doing he tried to back away against the tree. Daniel just pulled him close and forced his jaw open, shoving himself inside the poor boy’s mouth with a threat, “If you try anything I’ll cut your eye out.” He revealed the sacrificial knife that he kept on his waist. It was a mystery on how he didn’t cut himself on it due to there not being a sheath. 

 

David let his jaw ease as the warmth filled his mouth, a mix of the minty gum that he had earlier mixed with the salty sweat that coated the other male’s cock left him wanting to gag. He already had to watch his campers die from this sadist, and that still wasn’t satisfactory enough for the blonde. Those kids were his responsibility, and not just that, but they were the first ones to make him feel like he had a family. It was the closest thing he had to one. They all had their own distinctive qualities that made them so incredibly unique. It was a challenge to take care of them but it was a challenge he didn’t mind working with. 

 

He was snapped back into reality when the tip backed all the way to his throat, causing him to choke. It only went deeper as he pushed against the other man’s thighs. His head was being forced forward so he couldn’t move back at all. He eyed the knife and remembered what Daniel had threatened. But at this rate it was his best option to get out of this situation. He grabbed the knife and tried to pull it out from Daniel’s jeans but the blonde shoved his head back and slammed it against the tree. David’s head shot up full of pain and he groaned at the reverberating shock waves that filled his skull. Daniel took the knife out and then held back onto David’s hair.

 

David looked at the glistening silver dagger that he held and started to shake his head and screamed ‘no’ over and over like a skipping record player. 

 

Daniel chuckled, “I told you I’d do it. I wasn’t messing around, you know.” He wavered the knife around, letting it catch more light that shined brightly like his grin, “You should have considered my offer.”

 

As soon as he stopped speaking he jabbed the knife into David’s eye, but only enough to get underneath the eyeball. The screaming emerged from his mouth and Daniel felt himself quiver in delight at the sound. David was pulling at Daniel’s shirt with all the strength he could muster, not even focusing on running anymore but just trying to hold onto anything from instinct as the searing pain disgorged from his eye. Daniel carved out the emerald gem from his skull. It hung by the stringy optical nerve so the blonde clung onto the wet bulb and ripped it off, then let it drop down to the grass. David was still letting out blood-curdling screams as Daniel let go of his hair which caused him to rip off part of the cultist’s shirt as he fell to the ground in pure agony. He writhed around like a maggot, holding his hands above his now-empty socket. Daniel giggled at how pathetic he looked. The counselor was throwing around curses that he shouted loudly, finally letting everything out. This wasn’t the first time Daniel had broken someone whose personality had originally shown a brilliant innocence, so he wasn’t surprised at the dynamic of David’s verbal paroxysm. 

 

“See? Wouldn’t that--” He suddenly burst out laughing, “That was a horrible start of a sentence. Oh the irony! I’m so sorry darling.” He continued laughing at his own joke as David cried in pain. “Ahhh, I’m sorry… Anyways, wouldn’t that have been easier if you just calmed down and obeyed me?”

 

“Fuck you!” David yelled in torment-based anger. “Oh god oh god oh god…” He then trembled as he attempted to stand up, light headed and nauseous. He felt the emptiness in his face and started dry heaving. Hands back on the grass, gripping the thin strands of greenery as he tried to cough up anything but his body finding nothing to disperse. As he was trying to get a hold of himself mentally, that same tight grip reemerged and pulled on his hair like he was a ragdoll toy whose owner didn’t know how to properly take care of. 

 

“Now stand still this time!” Daniel ordered, ready to face-fuck the redhead again. 

 

David didn’t say anything comprehensible but he did shout in more defiance, kicking the blonde and crawling back away from him. The cultist tackled him on the ground and bent his fingers backwards on one hand, letting them crack as they broke. More screams, it was never ending at this point and Daniel could hardly be mad at the redhead due to all the delightful sounds he was making. David was getting weaker and weaker, but still attempted to move the cultist off of his body. It was no use though. Maybe he should just give up. Maybe if he stayed still then the blonde would have mercy on him. Just maybe…

 

He stopped fighting. All his limbs going still and head falling back onto the grass. He breathed heavily, focusing on the stinging that coursed up through his entire being. 

 

“That’s a good boy now…” Daniel comforted. “Just calm down…” He rubbed his shaft with one hand while the other gripped the handle of the bloodied knife. “Sit up.”

 

David could hardly move but he managed to get himself propped up next to the nearest tree and let Daniel do whatever he pleased with him. However he wasn’t expecting the sadist’s cock to enter his eye socket. He froze as it rubbed against the back of his socket. He opened his mouth to scream but found his voice to become a hoarse croak that was barely audible. Daniel’s dick filled the void in his skull quite quickly, and was way too big to fit all the way in of course. The blonde shoved into it and hit the nerve at the back. David gripped onto one of the tree roots, digging the three fingers that weren’t snapped backwards into the wood until one of his finger nails chipped off. It was nothing compared to the pain from earlier so all that he did was let out a rasped sound. He wished he was dead. He had begged for his life earlier but now he just wanted an ending to everything he had ever experienced. No amount of recovery could save him from the scarring torment that would follow him for life if he managed to outlive this day. He didn’t desire any help, just a release. He mouthed the words he wanted to say aloud, hoping Daniel could read his lips and grace upon him some sympathy. Daniel was too occupied, but he kept mouthing the phrase. 

 

_ ‘Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.’ _

 

He mouthed the words so much that he finally could whisper the phrase out loud, a small, whispered attempt that Daniel managed to pick up.

 

“Kill me.” He whimpered breathily.

 

“I will when I’m done.” Daniel said nonchalantly.

 

David let a little bit of relief flow through his system, just enough to calm his nerves as he was thrust into, just enough to relax his muscles and let time pass by, even if it was rather slowly. Daniel had finished himself inside of the redhead’s eye socket, spilling out white cum that dripped out slightly as he pulled out. David instinctively wiped it off like he was wiping tears. 

 

He felt like throwing up again.  

 

Daniel had gotten off of him and turned around. David heard the zip of his pants and took this as the time to try and close his eyes. Well, eye. It was such a weird sense trying to close his other eyelid but it only twitched and stopped halfway, then rolled back to its original state of being ‘open’. He opened the other eye up and watched Daniel. Another pain shot up through his side that he didn’t realize was there before due to it being drowned out. There was something poking against his flesh from the inside which he assumed to be part of his ribcage that had broken probably from being kicked against the tree and the pressure from being sat on. Now that he was able to focus on each sensation individually, he noticed that it was also difficult to breathe. His limbs throbbed and each atom in his body seemed to be on fire. Certain areas just happened to burn more than others. 

 

Daniel was holding the knife up to his eyes, studying the blade with a serious expression on his face that David couldn’t see. He really didn’t want to see his love go. The thought brought a somber atmosphere that cleared away the happiness he was experiencing. He should have played more nicely. He was starting to regret his actions. If he just tied David up he could have knocked him out and drag him to a secret hideout so they could spend even more time together. If he just calmed down he could have thought it through and wouldn’t have to spoil his own fun so soon. He thought of himself to be intelligent but it was moments like these where he didn’t think straight and it ended up having its own consequences. After all, David was the most attractive pet he could ever own. But now he was damaged. Too much to be fixed. Besides, he made a promise to the darling-faced counselor. He was a man of his word. And after everything, he wasn’t  _ that  _ heartless.

 

He turned to face the almost lifeless male and gave him a frown, “I really wish our time together would have lasted longer.” He said. “I wish you would have taken my offer.”

 

And with that, he slashed the knife in a horizontal motion that slit the counselor’s throat open. David fell over and blood started to pour out of the wound. Daniel didn’t even realize he was crying until a tear rolled down his cheek. That never happened. But it would make sense as to why. He had just destroyed something utterly beautiful. However nothing stayed that way. Nothing was perfect. And every good thing had its ending.

 

\---

 

He came back the next day.

 

The first noticeable thing was the smell, but Daniel didn’t really mind it since he had been around dead bodies all his life. Your mind begins to ignore that it’s there, just like how your nose is in your vision constantly, but your brain chooses to ignore it. So Daniel knew it was there, but it became drowned out almost immediately. Then came the corpse, the lifeless body of the once young and lively counselor, now reduced to a unmoving cadaver that was already rotting away. Daniel moved the bag of implements he had collected and set them aside before gripping onto David’s ankles and bringing him away from the tree that he died next to. 

 

“You know, I would have liked to have you around longer.” He spoke down to the exanimate green eye beneath him. Since one of them was missing now, it made it easier to focus on one instead of trying to pick between two to stare at. However Daniel would occasionally find himself glancing at the hole in his head. David had seen better days for sure, but even Daniel had ripped up clothes from when they had fought. He was exhausted as well, especially due to the heat. He set the legs down and then sat down with his legs bent in front of him, breathing in the moist air and exhaling softly.

 

“Just to hear your voice again would be soothing right now.” He spoke before adjusting his position to lie down next to the corpse and then continued to talk like David was still alive. “It was just so exhilarating to have someone like you around. So naturally optimistic, so eager to live life to the fullest. Quite ironic how you ended up, isn’t it?” 

 

He took one of the David’s hands into his own and gripped his broken fingers while staring up through the littered green leaves that covered the blue sky. “Ahhh, I could lie here for hours with you. It’s such a shame you won’t be here much longer. I think you really were my favorite. Yet good things die all the time…” His voice hit a solemn tone with the last sentence. 

 

“Have the maggots gotten to you yet?” He sat up with a slight smile as he examined closer into the hole in David’s head, and graced the slit throat and peeled back one of the sides. “Mmm doesn’t seem like they have yet. Not like I really care.” 

 

He crawled to the feet of David’s body and sat himself on the corpse’s legs, pulling the bag closer and taking out a saw that he had found in the garage. 

 

“I need to cut off your limbs so I can bury you more easily. I wouldn’t want to burn your corpse like the rest… Call me sentimental but I’ve really grown fond of you. I’d rather you decompose like nature intended… What God intended, if you will…” He held the saw up but then paused while it was in the air, slowly setting it down. “Were you religious? Gosh, I don’t even know the simplest things about you. How is it that I’ve grown so attached?.. Get yourself together, Daniel.” 

 

The strength went back to his hand around the saw’s handle and he started to cut into the flesh right above David’s thigh. The saw glided through the meat so effortlessly that it immediately reached the bone, then it became more of a hassle to grind through the hardness. Daniel gritted his teeth and powered through until a snap was felt underneath the utensil and more flesh reached the edge. Once fully removed, he picked up the leg and tossed it to the side, then did the exact same thing to the other. He tossed the left leg to the same spot where the other leg was and gave a soft ‘phew’ sound.

 

“Honestly that wasn’t so bad. I’ve cut through thicker bones with duller blades.” He commented. “I just wish you’d scream again.” 

 

He took a moment to really study David’s limp corpse. No steady breathing could be seen, no spoken words, and no screams. The only ones he could hear were the ones that echoed in his mind. Loneliness wasn’t something Daniel felt often, or at least it wasn’t something he chose to focus on. It was always there in the back of his thoughts but he wouldn’t pay it any attention. But out of all the nights he spent alone, letting his cluttered mess of a mind infiltrate his sanity… This was almost worse than that. 

 

Tears were forming in his glacier blue eyes just like the day before and he rubbed his face against his arm to stop the flow. He never cried before in his life. Even as a child he was known for not showing emotions. It was just a numbness that plagued his life until the ripe age of thirteen when he killed his first animal. After he had killed the neighbor’s dog, a festering excitement took place instead. For once he had felt something and it was astonishing. Eventually the neighborhood had a meeting due to killing after killing and his parents were dragged to it. They then had questioned him about why everyone’s pets were dying, and told him that someone had seen him in the act. He didn’t know whether or not to lie so he just told the truth. This led to the gateway of religion. Religion influenced him just as much as murder did. But instead of cleaning away his sins he believed he then had a reason to commit those sins. To him, he was helping his victims. Letting them move on to the next stage that God had offered every organism on Earth. Daniel would explain to the other kids at school that death was just like playing video games where you just moved on to the next level, that the afterlife was something to be celebrated. People really listened to him. They always have. From his parents and counselors who tried to listen to his problems so they could fix him, to his followers that would do absolutely anything he told them to. 

 

He had a knack for influencing others. Yet David was different. David wasn’t like Daniel’s first human victim that had openly obeyed the influence to shoot himself with his father’s gun. Instead, David represented the first animal he had killed. A dog that you would have put down due to aggression. Everyone else were more like rabbits; eager to die once they were aware of their fate. But the counselor took more convincing. He fought. He attempted to run. He genuinely didn’t want to die. At first at least… Daniel eventually fucked him over so badly that the rabbit-like instinct to die bubbled up to the surface. When facing death, everyone has that urge to kill themselves. Even if they aren’t aware, it’s there. Just like when you stand on a really high building and have the urge to lean forward. 

 

_ “The call of the void.”  _ Daniel said aloud to break the silence. “An interesting concept. I haven’t met anyone who didn’t experience it. You were the first to try to deny that it was there… Ah, oh well, where was I now?”

 

He was about to saw off David’s arms but once again was stopped. This time instead of his thoughts it was due to an urge. Not to cut off the rest of his limbs but to lean in and kiss him. Daniel set the saw down and leaned down close to the slit throat of David and licked up to his chin, then settled his lips upon David’s bloodied mouth. He nipped at David’s lips before he stuck his tongue inside and tasted the bitter iron that replaced the spearmint flavor that was there the other day. He actually enjoyed exploring David’s cavern, sliding his tongue across anything he could reach. Eventually he had to stop to breathe, moving away to get a hold of himself both mentally and physically. Was he really doing this? Sure, what he did yesterday was fucked up, but with a corpse? He had never done anything like this with one of his victims. It was never sexual until the redhead came along. David had some sort of attraction about him that made him desirable, even after death. 

 

Daniel pondered for a bit, deciding to put away the saw and getting out another utensil out of the black and red tool bag. A surgical knife that he had planned to use to study David’s insides. Maybe if he opened him up the arousal would go away. He was shaking, unsure of why he was really doing this. A vertical incision was made, but not deep enough to really let anything spill out. As soon as the slit was made however, it began to slowly pull apart. The insides seemed like they would erupt at any given moment. He poked at it gently like he would in the past with dead animals on the street. He prodded some more until it all came out like a gut landslide. He shuddered in a strange arousal while looking down at the red and pink mess that touched him and spilled out over the side of David’s stomach. 

 

He pulled himself back to breathe, talking lowly under his breath, “Fuuuck, David… Somehow you’re even more attractive like this.” He graced David’s pale face and immediately realized how much this was affecting him, feeling an erection form underneath his clothes. At this point it didn’t really matter what he did since they were deep into the forest, and he had spent a day cleaning up the mess back at camp. Ethically though, this probably wasn’t the best idea. Yet he was dead now, David didn’t have a religion as far as he knew, so what was the harm in making love to his physical body? In a way it wasn’t as bad as what Daniel did to him while he was alive. And after all the souls Daniel had saved in his life, he was less concerned about saving himself. He wanted to help people find that push to end their miserable lives here on Earth and ascend to a better place. It didn’t matter where he himself ended up. 

 

He closed his eyes as he undid his belt and zipper, cursing under his breath for what he was about to do. His erection jumped out of his grey boxers and throbbed eagerly. He positioned himself in front of the pile of intestines and slid his member between the worm-like tubes that coiled around and sat lifeless in blood that resembled jelly; goopy in certain areas and more melted in other parts due to the summer heat. The red semifluid filled up the emptiness between the tubes and made for a great lubricant. Daniel moaned at the unexpected warmth and pushed in even deeper till his entire shaft was covered. He almost came right there due to the pleasure that had been building up all throughout the night as he replayed David’s attempts at resistance in his head instead of sleeping. David couldn’t resist now, so Daniel could effortlessly enjoy himself without worry of something going wrong. Wrestling with the redhead sure was fun but after it he just needed a break. He needed this wind down to prepare himself for his next mass genocide. Self care as people called it. This was Daniel’s new form of self care, letting himself thrust into the slickness that coated his dick and sent a sensation through his body similar to the ecstasy he found in committing murder. It was almost like an orgasm but less intense. It thrilled him. 

 

He pushed himself into it until blood splatters got on his clothes, making little dots on the white fabric. His gaze went back to the hole in David’s skull, he eyed it and leaned down and wrapped his arm underneath David’s head and started to finger the empty socket. He added another finger and pushed against the walls inside and began to smile widely. His other hand reached his own face and he began to claw at his cheek, fingernails scraping so hard into the skin that they left red marks. 

 

“Oh David, I could fuck you all day!” 

 

Suddenly he felt something move inside of the hole and reeled his hand back. He peered inside and a small white maggot was squirming about inside. Instead of stopping he dug his fingers back in to scoop the bug out and throw it onto the ground. 

 

“It really is a shame that you’ll be decomposed soon.” Daniel spoke. “This’ll have to be our last meeting.” He trailed his hand down the body till he reached a broken rib that was sticking out the side. He set a finger on the edge and slid it down the bone. “I’ll make sure to really enjoy our time together.”

 

He started humping the corpse again until he was close to climax. He picked the surgical knife back up and lengthened the slit, opening up David’s chest. He stuck his hands in to grab a hold of the sides and pulled apart, ripping it open to reveal more insides. A hand went over the ribcage that rippled under his fingertips. He started sticking his hands inside right underneath the bones and then pushed them up through the ribcage, getting a hold of all the organs trapped in inside. He squeezed them gently before jerking them out. The surgical knife was used to cut them open while he’d hold one at a time in his hand, slicing them open to see the contents inside. He didn’t do it with every organ, some he’d squeeze until they popped. One slipped out of his hand and he laughed to himself followed by a small ‘woops’. 

 

“You were probably an organ donor, hm? You seemed like the type.” 

 

He picked it back up and sliced it open. He wondered again why he was even doing this. Curiosity didn’t seem like a valid excuse since he already knew a lot about human anatomy. But something about the blood underneath his nails and slimy stimulation that took place in his hands was stress relieving. It was exactly like a stress ball, except slippery. Popping them gave the same satisfaction that popping pimples did for most people but to a larger extremity. 

 

Eventually he ran out of small organs to mess around with and leaned back, arms holding himself up. He sighed and looked to the pile of desecrated body parts. 

 

“I’m running out of ideas, David.”

 

He was still aroused, but never got to reach a climax. He could mess with the intestines again. He hummed in thought. What if he cut those open? He immediately thought of something that he doubted anyone had tried. Was he willing to try it though? Of course he was.

 

The surgical knife was placed back into the tool bag and he brought out a pair of scissors. He held one of the tubes and then lowered the scissors. This was  _ really  _ gross, he thought. He did it anyways though for the thrill of it. He snipped the tube and stuck his fingers inside. It was less stable than he thought. It was too limp. Plus his dick was too thick for it to slide over like a condom. Instead he’d have to just leave it alone. He jerked himself off while thinking of more ways to pleasure himself with David’s corpse. Maybe he’d just go ahead and fuck him in the ass like a normal person. It wouldn’t redeem himself but it was always a classic option when all else failed. He tried it out for a bit, the blood still being used as a good lubricant. He became exhilarated once he realized that he was most likely taking David’s virginity. In a way at least. 

It made him happy nonetheless. He played with David’s dick as well, stroking it just to have something to fumble around with for his bored hands. 

 

“We could have done this while you were alive…” He fucked into him harder.

 

Eventually he came inside, screaming curse words into the air and moaning loudly, “Shit! Fuck! Ahh.. Damnit David!…” Pure ecstasy seemed to replace all his stress, even if it was just for a few minutes. He tiredly collapsed next to David and grabbed a hold of his blue-turning hand. 

 

Inhale. Exhale. On repeat. 

 

Birds chirped and the wind brushed through the trees, rattling the leaves above them. The weather seemed to cool down due to the clouds, and the sweat that lied upon Daniel’s skin helped fight the heat as well. Everything was calm now. 

 

He couldn’t help but become somber again.

 

“David?” He asked as if he would get a reply. “I’m really going to miss you. I wished I would have gotten to know you. Thinking about everything now, I think I would have gone about everything differently. This was great but I want it to last longer. A lot longer.”

 

He felt like crying again, but took another deep breath in. He had to hold onto the calm feeling. Just a bit longer. 

 

It was inevitable that he would be alone till the day he died. That loneliness had crept up on him again, reminding him that his perception of the world would be the only one he knew of. It didn’t matter whether or not he met someone who had similar views, he’d still be alone in his own perception. For example, colors. Someone’s perception of blue could be green, someone’s red could be someone else’s orange, etc. Color was one of those things you couldn’t explain to someone who was colorblind. It would never be accurate enough for them to visualize on their own. David would have never been able to see the world from his view, and vice versa. But even then, people could still share each other’s company. Now Daniel didn’t have that chance. Sure, he could always find someone new. But he was picky. Incredibly picky. He didn’t just want someone to lock up in his basement to love on for life, he wanted David. He wanted that thrashing, pale redhead wrapped up in chains so he could cherish his body for however long he wanted to. Which he was sure it would be until he died. 

 

“I should probably get up and finish my job now, huh?” He sighed. “I’d rather lie here for an eternity with you, though.”

 

He rolled over to David and took off the bandana around his throat which was actually a yellow shirt. He smiled and smelled the cologne that coated the fabric before wrapping it around his own neck.

 

He noticed that the birds and wind had died down into a deep silence. Everything was just so damn  _ nice.  _ Everything could wait… He could wait. Just a bit longer, he told himself. In the meantime he would imagine a life with the redhead that he could have had if he was normal. Maybe if he didn’t have such a fucked up childhood. Maybe if he didn’t rush things...

 

_ Maybe if he had just remained calm. _

**Author's Note:**

> Official fanart can be found here! http://celestialboundx.tumblr.com/post/182889867040/lets-hope-i-can-actually-post-this-this-art-was


End file.
